Something Wicked This Way Comes
by sky-sugar
Summary: It's Halloween, and Drew is forced to chaperone Adam at the hottest party of the night. But after Drew discovers Katie with K.C, it seems there will be many more tricks than treats before the night is over. Fluffy Drianca DrewxBianca ONESHOT.


Halloween has never really been my_ thing. _I've never been interested in dressing up in a costume, and I don't really have a sweet tooth. Ergo, no candy for me. So I just see it as any other day; with the exception of everyone I know dressing up in either slutty or completely ridiculous costumes. What is the point? But even though I don't enjoy Halloween doesn't mean that Adam hates it too. Every year his costumes are more extreme than the last. This year, he asked me to help him make his zombie outfit. Apparently Adam was going to some party with Eli and they were going dressed as these insanely creepy zombies with fake blood and all the works. If Adam was still looking for a date, this wasn't going to help him at all. So I just helped him with his costume and told him to have fun at the party.

"Wait, you're not going?" Why not?" Adam asked me.

"Because I have plans with Katie already. We were going to go and check out that new Paranormal Activity movie."

"Sweet! That movie looks crazy scary. But I still think you should come to the party with me and Eli. You could use a guy's night out."

No matter how much I wanted to argue with Adam, he had a point. I had been overly stressed with football, exams, drama with Katie and trying to keep my popularity and social life in check. All of that makes for a very stressed out Drew. Before I could say anything back to Adam, my phone vibrated.

_Can't go to the movies, sorry! Made plans with Mar for tonight. Call you later -Katie_

"Oh, Katie can't go with you? Awesome! You can go with me and Eli now!" Adam said, fisting his hand up in triumph.

"Which is perfect because Adam isn't going anywhere without you keeping an eye on him. You make sure nobody messes with him, Drew. Have fun and be home before 11!" I heard my mom call from upstairs.

Was she psychic or something? There was no way she heard us talking all the way from upstairs. I swear, she is way too overprotective.. Sighing, I went to get my hoodie and keys so I could drive us all to the party. Hopefully I could just have a nice night and forget about everything for a little while.

"Party, par-tay! Yeah! This is gonna be insane." Adam said in a sing-song voice in the backseat.

"If you keep acting like that you won't be invited to another party, you goof." I laughed, looking for the turn.

Apparently this party was at Alli's house; her parents were out of town so she immediately decided to throw an impromptu costume party. Lots of people were invited so there was going to be a pretty big turnout. I expected to see everyone from school so I guess this party wouldn't be so bad. I parked across the street and locked up the truck. Waving goodbye to Eli and Adam, I headed inside and was greeted with extremely loud music and hundreds of people, all dressed up in various costumes. Right off the bat I spotted some playboy bunnies, angels, devils, hula girls, cowgirls.. every costume was insanely revealing and downright skanky. It figures, though. These girls were probably looking to get totally drunk and hook up with some random guy.

As I headed over to get a drink, I realized I was the only one who wasn't wearing a costume. All I had on was my jeans and a hoodie, so it would be pretty easy to spot me through all these ridiculous costumes. I reached over to the punch bowl to get a drink but quickly put my cup down; the fruit punch reeked of vodka. I was the designated driver so I couldn't have anything alcoholic to drink tonight. Lucky me.

It was impossible to find a spot to chill and relax. Almost every room was occupied by a couple hooking up, all downstairs was covered with people dirty dancing and grinding on each other, and everywhere in between there were drunk people everywhere with no clue where they were. I pushed my way through the crowd and headed upstairs, noticing a room next to Alli's was empty. I went in and sat down, desperate to just sit and catch my breath. I guess tonight wasn't going to be fun after all. I wasn't interested in this party after what I'd just seen, so I had to wait it out until Adam and Eli were ready to go home. I flopped myself on the empty bed that was situated in the middle of the room, exhaling slowly.

"You look comfortable."

I instantly jolted up and noticed Bianca was leaning against the doorway, smiling at me. I noticed that she was wearing a bumblebee costume.. well, sort of. She was wearing a black and yellow striped corset, a black fluffy mini-skirt, bumblebee feelers and her signature knee high stiletto boots. Honestly, she looked really pretty and not slutty at all like those other girls downstairs.

"Hey, B. Nice costume." I smiled.

"Thanks. I thought it was perfect, since my nickname is "B" and everything. Bumblebee.. get it?"

"Ah, very clever. So, are you having fun?" I laughed.

"Nah. This party blows. You're the first person I've seen that I actually want to hang out with. Everyone down there is plastered and our friends don't even remember who I am based on how drunk they are." Bianca laughed.

Bianca came over and sat next to me as we sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds. I had missed this; just talking and chilling with Bianca, everything so laid-back. I had been banned from talking to Bianca by Katie. She seemed to think that if I got anywhere near her I would instantly start making out with her. Katie was so insecure about our entire relationship that it's sort of laughable.

"So where's little miss Degrassi at?"

"Oh, she said she had something to do with Marisol tonight." I answered.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I saw her downstairs. In fact, I'm positive I saw her. She's wearing a.. oh, she's wearing a cowgirl costume. It's pretty slutty, which is kinda weird seeing how goody-two-shoes she is. You really didn't know she was here?" Bianca said, confused.

"No, Katie wouldn't be here. She said she couldn't hang out tonight, so-"

Suddenly the door opened, catching my attention.

Speak of the devil.

There was Katie, with none other than my "best friend" K.C. And they were so closely making out they could have been the same person. They were so into it that they didn't even see me or Bianca. I cleared my throat to get their attention. As soon as they saw me, they quickly pulled apart from each other, both speechless. Neither of them seemed to know what to say, so Bianca did it for them.

"Really, K.C? What the hell is your fascination with cowgirls? First you date Clare, then cheat on her with Jenna. Then you cheat on Jenna with Marisol. And now you're making out with _Katie? _Your best friend's girlfriend? Can you really not keep it in your pants for more than two minutes?"

"And you!" Bianca turned to Katie. "You give me so much crap and call me a slut when you're the one cheating on Drew with K.C? You're such a hypocritical bitch! You almost ruined me and Drew's friendship because you thought he would sleep with me if he came within three feet of me. Why don't you look in the mirror before you call someone a slut?"

Wow. This was pretty intense. I never thought Katie would cheat on me. And with my best friend, no doubt. Here was Katie, in a slutty cowgirl costume, caught in the act. Wait a minute, shouldn't I be upset about this whole thing? I feel the same as I did a few minutes ago. Katie looked at me and tried to think of something to say.

"I was just bored downstairs and, uh.. I saw K.C, and he came onto me! And then before I could say anything he started kissing me and he led me up here, and that's when I saw you and Bianca! Wait, why were you up here with Bianca?" Katie quickly said.

"We were talking. And don't change the subject or give me that crap, Katie. You're in karate. If K.C really "came onto you" then you could have kicked his ass in a heartbeat. You wanted to hook up with him." I snapped back.

"Don't give her a hard time, man. You've done the same thing before. Remember the boiler room? You cheated on Alli so you could hook up with Bianca! So just let this slide, it's not like we had sex or anything." K.C said, drunkenly.

"That's different, you asshole! I'm happy I did that because I wasn't in love with Alli. Hooking up with Bianca was one of the smartest things I've ever done. And I'm not giving Katie a hard time. In fact, I don't even care that she cheated on me."

"Really? Do you hear what you're saying? You're not even upset that we're making out, and that you caught us red handed? Were you two even together? Because it seems like you don't even want to be with Katie." K.C slurred.

"That's the first thing you've said all night that's made sense, dude. I don't want to be with Katie. She's manipulative and controlling, and she's so damn boring. So I'm happy you guys hooked up. Thank you, Katie, for cheating on me. It's pretty obvious you wanted out of this relationship too. So congratulations, I hope you guys will be happy."

And just like that, I walked out of the room and into the hallway. I knew that Katie and K.C wouldn't follow me, they would probably already be back to sucking each other's faces off. I figured that Bianca would follow me out.

She did.

We didn't have to say anything. Bianca knew I needed to go outside to get some air and clear my head, so she followed me out to the front. She hopped up and sat on the hood of her car, holding her hand out for me to help me up as well. We sat there once again in a comfortable silence, yet this time, my mind was all over the place.

"Should I have known this was coming? It's not like it bothers me that she cheated on me, I just feel stupid, like I should have known sooner."

"Why would you feel stupid? You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't force Katie to stick her tongue down K.C's throat." Bianca laughed.

"True.. Y'know, I don't want to talk about them anymore."

"Sounds good to me."

I looked over at Bianca and noticed how beautiful she looked. I hadn't _really_ looked at her when we were upstairs, but out here under the stars and the moonlight, she looked even more stunning than usual. What the hell had I been thinking? Why did I ever break up with Bianca? Just because I was scared of some gang? And even worse, I agreed to date _Katie_, of all people.

"I'm sorry, Bianca. For everything. We never should have broken up. All that you did for me, and all that I put you through.. I'm so, so sorry. Honestly I wanted to be with you. After everything with Vince was over. I never stopped thinking about you, but I had to stay with Katie even though I wished so much that she could be you..." I heard myself say quickly.

My eyes suddenly felt wet. I wasn't crying, there was no way in hell I was crying! Had this upset me that much? Maybe not being with Bianca was the real reason I was so stressed and pissed off all the time. I blamed myself so much for this whole disaster. I just hoped that Bianca would forgive me. I glanced at Bianca again and noticed that she was smiling brightly at me.

"You know, I think you picked the perfect costume for tonight."

That was random. And- wait, I didn't dress up as anything! What was Bianca talking about?

"It's my favorite look on you to be honest. So strong, and sexy too."

"What are you talking about, B-"

Bianca stopped me from talking by pulling me towards her, softly kissing me while I still remained in shock. She grabbed my hair to pull me closer to her to deepen the kiss, all the while I could feel her smiling. Bianca certainly was different than any other girl I had met before. She had a way with saying what she wanted to through her kissing. I could tell by the way we were kissing that she forgave me. I knew this kind of kiss all too well when I used to screw up stuff and she would get mad at me, yet we always seemed to make up just like this. Bianca slowly pulled away and laced her fingers in my own, eyes sparkling.

"You're my knight."

* * *

><p>AN: Happy late Halloween lovelies! Drianca FTW. I love them so so soooooooooo much;)


End file.
